davproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dav09 productions
the adventures ot johnny is an adventure game created by dav09.The first game was very successful so now a new game called "The Adventures of johnny :Johnny go home to babalulu land" is currenty been made by dav09. There will be also a third series but is still T.B.C. and a proposed excluive game! The xclusive edition was later cancelled until future editions but the + edition was based on this ! A crash happend on the 23 October 2009 where massive glitches were found. it may have to be fixed immediatly or the 2nd game will be cancelled but they surely will. The new icon was released October 23rd aswell but if it will be used because of a cancelation is the question. It hopefully wont be because the glitches are fixed but errors are also coming up Series not a dav09 production 1 game was released a s remix or taoj+ where some sprites were replaced! It was not much differant but was a remix , the first of a not dav09 production johnny game. There is only 1 game so far to be not a dav09 production. plot The aim of the game is to survive going through levels and to make it worse a person called Bobword tries to wreck your head by telling you what to do. Some features can kill you such as crushers,holes and fires and some are positions that makes life very hard for you.In the second game there will be aa boss at the end making it harder for you. Also in the second game there will be differant levels such as the police station For more see sequa Gameplay go through differant levels using the arrow buttons on your keyboard to duck, dive, jump and walk. Make sure not to get crushed or in the second game get choped in half!.When you clear the adventures of johnny there is a bonus level at the end of the game. This may be featured in the second game too! A new game is going to be releaded called the adventures of johnny + and is out now ! other A game called the ultimate fight adventure was based on the adventures of johnny but it was canceled but it has been uploaded to the web as a demo ! The adventures of johnny+ this is a version coming out in the next few days ! Out now! Newsarticle from www.scratch.mit.edu sequel A new adventure of johnny game is coming and this time it will be differant ! At the end of this game it will be a new ending because after johnword (Father) Dies ! a secret side of him is found when a lost castle suddenly appears from thrillans of years ago ! On this it says belonging to johnword ! What will happen next no one no one knows (even i dont) please check out the wiki : http://scratch.wikia.com/wiki/The_adventures_of_johnny now that the game is released lets hope its a success ! It has 20 levels ! Suprise edition to the series ! It was a big suprise when the origional canceled edition of the adventures of johnny +! Even bigger when it was released with a .exe file type ! It was never announced thatb it would be released so it was a surpise !This may not work on all computers but should ! If you would like to download this clich here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/rizcjemtcme/The the ape remake The ape is a game that the adventures of Johnny was based on ! This was unannounced until the exclusive news was announced here on the 22nd August 2009 ! Although the ape was fully made ,it was fully made and no glitched were found it got cancelled for not been trustable when the game was been made so the only way it could be thrustable is that it would be a last minute cancelation !Another reason was because these problems were never found ! This happend in the adventures of Johnny too but it still went ahead ! It has been announced that adventures of johnny + a round will be based on the ape and there will also be a game called The Ape : Remake ! It has been unofically announced that the remake is coming 2010! The adventures of johnny 2 In the sequeal for most of it your in bobwards jrs master mind but from 7-10 bobward takes blace when you enter the mansion. he then has things written saying "if your johnny or your stupid go away". 2 player is released in the source which is not 100% glitch free and it is done by ip address. The saw which was going to be added to future edditions was cancelled in beta 3 because on a massive compiler glitch which prettty much messed up the whole of beta 3! The other betas the saw had difficulty functioning and was removed. The saw was a replacement for the crusher. youtube 3 youtube vids was uploaded! A current one is been processes but may not be uploaded which may not be uploaded because of its leangth and it reveals many secrets and glitches which may give away hints thumb|300px|right|Taoj2 video The boss At the end of lvl 3 in the 2nd game bobward jr come in hir "Birde machine" which was named buy some fans which you only have to press space once but on lvl 6 and 10 you have to duck and press space many times before bobward is defeated. Bobward is the boss only on lvl 10 but his son (which is an addition to this game) tries kill you on 3 and 6.